


frog bread

by drqco



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Baking, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drqco/pseuds/drqco
Summary: out of stress for studying for the bar exam, sonny carisi ends up baking a loaf of frog bread.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	frog bread

**Author's Note:**

> im so sleep deprived i hate how this is my first published barisi fic 💔💔 this is so bad it's embarrassing but whatever at this point i know for a fact tht sonny has baked frog bread at one point or another 
> 
> [twitter :)](https://twitter.com/PALERMCS)

at 12 am, sonny finishes his fourth coffee of the day. at this point, he doesn’t even know why he’s drinking it. it lost all its effects and he still felt tired. if he could, he’d drop everything and just go to sleep, but his bar exam was coming up soon and he needed to study. he’d been rewriting his notes, with rafael on the phone. 

honestly, he would’ve gone over to rafael’s, but he knew he’d get distracted anyway. and yeah, he loved his boyfriend but at the same time, he really needed to pass the bar. so here he was, compromising by calling rafael. the thing is, he called him about two hours ago, and now all he hears is snoring. granted, he was happy rafael was sleeping, but at the same time, he felt lonely. lonely, stressed, tired. 

sonny sighs, reaching over to end the call on his phone. he gets up to stretch a little, and the rafael’s harvard sweatshirt rises up as he does. sonny lets out a yawn, messing up his hair a bit as he makes his way towards his kitchen sink to put the mug in there. sonny contemplates what to do. the stress of his exam was creeping up on him, so even though he desperately wanted to sleep, he couldn’t. 

he pads over to his pantry, opening it to see what was left. as he looks around, an idea pops into his head as he sees his bag of flour. “i know,” he mumbles as he takes it out. he was going to bake. it always helped him out. 

sonny leaves his papers on the table, reaching over to grab his phone. first, he has to decide what to bake. cookies? no. he baked those last week for jesse. cupcakes? no. he was useless with anything cake related. muffins? no. he liked making blueberry ones, but he didn’t have any. he goes through a list of baked goods in his head, grabbing everything he needed from the fridge. 

and it hits him, just as he clicks his baking playlist on spotify. 

bread. 

what kind of bread? he still wasn’t sure. now that he thinks about it, he’s never made bread before. he would have to knead it and let it rest, but he had the time. 

but, as he types up a recipe for bread in his google search bar, something else comes up. 

frog bread. 

bread made with frogs? frogs eating bread? at this point, sonny’s too delirious to think rational thoughts. so as he clicks it and scrolls through the pictures, he knows what he has to do. 

he thinks about texting rafael about it, show him his new discovery. but he decides against it. he’ll show him tomorrow, even the whole squad. they were going to love it. 

sonny swings his hips to abba playing on the his phone, and sets to work, already feeling the stress leave his body. 

\--- 

sonny balances his bag and container of frog bread as he makes his way into the 16th precinct. he’s right on time as he swings open the door to clock himself in. a few officers give him strange looks at the sight of the container, but he smiles at them anyway. he’s in a good mood, baking the bread last night really relaxed him. 

it wasn’t that hard, baking bread, anyway. you just had to get the ingredients right, then you were home free. maybe because he was already a great cook, and his nonna and ma taught him how to bake, but nevertheless, he had fun doing it. one day, he’d invite rafael over to bake with him. a date night. 

“sonny! more food?” mike claps him on the back as he lays the container on his desk. sonny smiles at the sergeant, who was also one of his closet friends. “cannoli? zeppole? donuts? what is it?” rollins looks over, resting her chin on her hands. out of the corner of his eye, fin peaks over too. “i made somethin’ special last night,” he winks at them, motioning at the container. the opaque cover hides the bread, so he can do a good reveal. 

“yeah, so what is it?” fin leans against his desk, crossing his arms. “i gotta wait, rafael’s coming by, i want to show him at the same time,” mike audibly groans, throwing his arms up as he goes to sit as his desk. he bangs his head against the table, saying, “if barba doesn’t come within the next ten minutes, i’m gonna find him myself.” 

“be patient, sarge!” he teases, patting the container as he finally sits down, looking for his paperwork. 

in the next minutes, with his usual flair, rafael enters the precinct. sonny looks up from his paperwork to see his boyfriend walking in, looking as sharp as usual with his suit. he was wearing a maroon tie, he looked as beautiful as always. sonny’s jaw would’ve dropped if he didn’t realize fin, rollins, and mike were still near. “detectives, sergeant, sonny,” he greets each one of them one by one. 

sonny blushes as rafael passes by him to drop a quick kiss to his forehead, before leaving to find olivia. “come on, sonny. barba’s here, i think it’s time you show us whatever you’re hiding there. i’m hungry,” mike whines. 

“you two are like dogs, man,” fin retorts, causing rollins to laugh. sonny rolls his eyes, “okay, fine. when he comes back, i’ll show you.” 

“whatever’s under there, carisi, better be good.” 

“oh, it’s a _masterpiece_ , rollins.” 

the four of them bicker until rafael and liv emerge from her office. mike immediately stands up and walks over to his desk, looking down at him, then at the container. “rafael, lieu, come over here,” he motions them over. they share a look, before they trod over too. fin and rollins stand too, the six of them huddled around a container in the middle of the 16th precinct. 

with one swift motion, he takes the lid off the container to reveal his sweet, sweet, frog bread. 

it was baked to perfection, he had painted an egg wash over the whole thing, so it’d be a nice brown color. he kneaded it longer so the bread could be even chewier too. he had made a little frog for himself, which he kept in his lunch bag. on the way, he took a few bites and it was absolutely delicious. 

molding it into a frog shape was a bit difficult, since he wasn’t good at sculpting. but he’s pretty sure he got it to look okay. yeah, the feet were uneven and the eyes were two different sizes, but so what? the body of the frog looked fine. he even put chocolate chips for pupils! 

“i made a tiny one too!” he rummages in his bag for his ziploc bag to show everyone. the five of them stare in silence, really taking looks at the frog. “is it a frog?” fin asks all of the sudden, pointing at it. “what else would it be?” sonny asks, shrugging. that’s when all of them start talking all at once. 

“you did this for what, sonny,” says rollins. 

“she’s beautiful,” mike coos. 

“my god, carisi,” liv deadpans. 

“is this what you did last night?” asks rafael. 

“rollins, i was stressed, she really is, mike, do you like her, liv? and yes, rafael. right after you fell asleep on me.” 

“hey,” rafael pouts, poking him in the side. he puts his hands up in defense, watching as mike pokes at it. “wow,” mike says, before picking it up and holding it to the light. she’s a bit dense, but at the same time, light and fluffy. “i’m in shock,” the sergeant says again. fin lets out a laugh, then starts walking back, “man, i’m going to go find some donuts.” 

olivia and rollins end up talking to one another again, leaving sonny’s masterpiece. only he, mike, and rafael stand around the frog bread. “i mean, she looks stupid. but i appreciate your handiwork,” rafael wraps an arm around his waist. “she’s delicious. here, you can have a piece of my smaller frog. at lunch we’ll cut her up,” sonny sighs. he was going to hate cutting into her, but he already took a bunch of pictures this morning. he took a picture of the frog bread posing with everything in his kitchen. 

he breaks off a piece of the smaller frog to give to mike, and another piece for his boyfriend. the two of them munch, before mike widens his eyes. “this is better than the cannoli or zeppole.” 

“oh man, really?” 

“you two are like children,” rafael tells them, even though he’s grabbing for more bread. sonny just hands him the whole tiny frog, “i know you forgot to pack snacks today.” rafael takes it, kisses him on the lips quickly. sonny sighs, he tastes of the bread and coffee. “i’ll come by for lunch,” rafael whispers against him, before walking away, taking a bite of the bread. mike groans again, burying his head in his hands. 

“why’d you have to give it all to him?” 

“he’s my boyfriend, mike.” 

“yeah? so i’m your best friend for nothing?” 

“lunch time, we can have this whole frog. look, i won’t even dare to put her in the breakroom, frog bread is going to stay on my desk the whole day. she’s a work of art,” sonny inches his frog bread container towards the middle of his desk. it rests on a stack of papers, welcome to everyone who entered the precinct. 

(at least to everyone who entered before lunch.)

**Author's Note:**

> ill publish a proper barisi fic at some point


End file.
